Completely Meritorious
by DarkIceClaws
Summary: Hiro chooses to follow Yamato and his path of merit over everyone else, even his best friend Daichi. Why did he choose merit instead of equality or his best friend? Spoilers for those who did not finish Yamato's path in Devil Survivor 2.
1. Chapter 1: Merit I Choose Thee

**Bicker and turn Twelve into Three, Merit I Choose Thee**

In a restricted area below the Diet Building in Nagata-cho, several people gather in a single room. Countless lamps suspended in the air light up the gold oriented room. Bookshelves line the walls. Pillars split the surroundings into sections. Two more floors are clearly visible from the middle of the room. The staircases leading to the second floor curve around the entrance. A gigantic clock sits high above the entrance while partially covering the third floor behind it.

Everyone is silent. Only the "tick-tock" of the clock can be heard. A lone boy with striking blue eyes enters the room. Blue-striped hood ears trail behind him, flying freely in the air. Messy black hair sticks up in almost every direction. His face shows no traces of emotion. He wears a white hoodie over a blue and white-striped turtleneck. Blue jeans cover the opening of his simple black shoes.

"Ah, Hiro. Thank goodness. We were waiting for you..." A bob haired girl speaks up.

"Ooh, hey, Hiro. You sure got great timing." A smiling boy wearing a yellow scarf calls out.

"What's wrong?" Hiro responds.

"We were all talking about what to do from here on, and we wanted to hear your opinion." An orange haired dancer wearing rectangle shaped glasses answers.

"But even after putting our heads together, it's going nowhere." A shorter red-haired girl wearing a white pillbox hat and scarf with musical notes describes the current situation.

"Hahah, yeah. We're not talking about what we think so much as yelling about it." A man wearing a striped tuxedo and hat jokes.

"Look who's talking! I said from the start that this would be useless." A woman wearing a black coat over her white Chemosang with faint flower patterns joins in.

"Are you quarreling?" The blue-eyed boy finally asks.

"Mm. Not quarreling. But we aren't really agreeing." A taller boy wearing a black bucket hat answers.

"True... We all come from different backgrounds, so we don't have the same values." A blond-haired woman wearing a doctor's uniform provides more information on what everyone is debating about.

"Pfft, talking in circles like this is pointless. Let's just finish this with our fists." A steely-eyed boy impatiently urges.

"My, my... And what have we here? The masses meeting?" An intelligent boy with callous narrow eyes wearing a long black coat walks in.

"Oh...! Chief Hotsuin..." A blue haired woman with a similar wardrobe notices him.

"Hm...? You're here too, Hiro? Then this is a good opportunity to say something." Yamato notices Hiro beside Io and Daichi.

"Is it bad news?" Hiro asks slightly worried.

"Haha. For me, it is neither good nor bad." Yamato chuckles at Hiro's question then frowns and crosses his arms. "Listen to me, all of you. Before, I spoke to you of my ideal world. Since, then I accounted for your feelings and allowed time for reflection... But with Mizar's attack, the barriers are down. This world is out of time. From this moment on, Iam marshaling my forces towards rebuilding this world...!"

Daichi is in shock. "Wh-Whoa, ahng on! R-Right now! Seriously! But we're still-"

Yamato stops Daichi. "We knew this would happen. There's no point in debating the matter further. My desire is to rebuild this world. Look at the big picture. Your hesitance matters not."

"You said it!" Hiro agrees with Yamato.

"Ha, indeed, Hiro." Yamato responds to Hiro's comment and continues his speech. "Individuals are important, but focus too much on them and you lose sight of the big picture."

"...What're you gonna do with the ones who won't follow you?" Hinako asks.

"Nothing, if they stay out of my way. If they can't do that... I will kill them." Yamato says cold-heartedly.

"You...!" Airi says disgusted at Yamato's answer.

"...Oh yeah? Sounds pretty simple to me." Keita smirks in agreement with Yamato.

"You'll kill them if they don't obey you...? N-No..." Io says unable to believe Yamato.

"That's so like you, Hotsuin. but don't expect me to bow before your threats...!" A new voice joins the debate.

"Hm...! That voice...!" Makoto immediately recognizes the new voice.

"Yamato Hotsuin... I will never let your ambitions come to fruition!" Ronaldo stands up to Yamato.

"...I have no idea who you are. Mind enlightening me?" Yamato drops his arms and smirks.

"Wh-What...! You bastard! My name is-" Ronaldo curses Yamato.

Yamato closes his eyes and interrupts Ronaldo before he can say his name. "Ah, don't bother. There's no spotlight for you here. Go crawl back into your hole."

"Ngh... Hotsuin...! I am Ronaldo Kuriki-the man who'll put an end to you, evil one! I refuse your scheme! I will slay you at all costs to create an ideal world!" Ronaldo heatedly declares.

"Hmph.. Ideal, you say? You refer to this notion of egalitarianism?" Yamato asks unfazed by his declaration.

"That's right! I will create a society based on equality and peace! For all mankind...!" Ronaldo announces, bent on his own justice.

"What a fool. Equality is the ideal of the indolent. You'd enable those parastic scum?" Yamato spits his words out distastefully.

"You're wrong! Polaris is all-powerful, right? Then he can change mankind, too! People suffer and toil in this dilapidated world... So we need a society that ensures every man works for his fellows, and vice versa!" Ronaldo angrily argues.

"...Do what you will. Your foolish dream of equality isn't worth striking down." Yamato closes his mouth but continues to frown.

"W-Wait a second! I think I like his idea of equality better than your dumb merit system!" Airi sides with Ronaldo.

"Uh... Ai, wait...!" Hinako attempts to stop Airi.

"...I agree, too. Family, frinds, and strangers, all living in harmony..." Otome follows along with Airi.

"Mm... Sounds good to me. I gotta say, Clicky's speaking my language here." Joe also sides with Ronaldo.

"Hahaha! you see that, Hotsuin! Not everyone here will fall under your sway! I've no doubt the strongest ally is mine... A heart filled with justice!" Ronaldo grins in triumph.

"Is that so...? All right. I will grant you your satisfaction. Gather your sympathizers by tonight. Tomorrow, the battle will begin!" Yamato declares war against Ronaldo.

"Ha! Bring it on! Merit vs. equality... We'll see which comes out on top!" Ronaldo challenges him.

"Only two options? There are some people here who don't agree with either of you." Hiro says unhappy with both of the extremists.

"H-He's right! I think that they're both, well, just too extreme!" Daichi agrees with Hiro.

"Hm... Then let me ask you, Shijima: What other way are you advocating?" Yamato curiously questions.

"M-M-Me! I'm advocating... Um... A-A path where we're not all fighting each other...!" Daichi stutters his response to Yamato.

"...Daichi, I'm sorry, but this isn't a game. The fate of the world is at stake here. I wish you wouldn't butt in without a plan or an ideal you want to put into practice." Ronaldo responds harshly.

"Urgh... I-I just..." Daichi manages to say after being shot down by Ronaldo, but musters up his courage to say, "there's not much time, but I want to find a path where we don't have to fight over this!"

"Damn straight, Daichi! You said it!" Hinako gives Daichi her full support.

"Yeah! Wait, huh? Hinako...?" Daichi says confused.

"Yamato! Ronaldo! Don't you both have this all wrong! What Daichi's trying to say is that he wants a way where we won't bicker to the bitter end! I'm behind that one hundred percent! If he wins, you oughtta follow him!" Hinako explains.

"...Haha, an eloquent speech. I have no objections." Yamato acknowledges Daichi's path.

"Me neither. I'll put everything I got against you!" For once Ronaldo is in agreement with Yamato.

"Uhh, sorry to butt in. I hate ambiguity, so do you mind if I clear some things up?" Fumi speaks up. "Everyone here's helped defeat a Septentrione, more or less... So it's safe to assume that any of us has the right to open the path to Polaris. And we're divided into three camps: merit system, equality, and a third way, right?" Fumi recaps the entire discussion.

"...That sums it up. We'll each take sides by tonight, and tomorrow, the fighting begins." Otome adds.

"Um. What happens to the ones who lose?" Jungo asks about an uncovered topic.

"Well, the more support one has, the better. Losers should cede to the victors... if they live." Yamato answers ominously.

"No... even if they don't win, there's no need to force them into a belief they don't hold. We'll leave it up to the individual. but they'll have to back down from the contest." Ronaldo disagrees with Yamato and presents a different solution.

"A-All right. So... Losing teams will be disbanded. They can follow the winning team or not, it's up to them." Daichi simplifies Ronaldo's response to Jungo's question.

"Sounds good to me." Hiro agrees with Daichi.

"Yeah... Whoever wins, no hard feelings!" Ronaldo also agrees.

"What nonsense... As if that matters. I'm leaving now." Yamato breaks up the debate.

Everyone leaves silently, focused on their own ideas.

(Protagonist's POV)

Using the terminal in Tokyo, I teleport to Osaka. My mind is already set on a path. I make my way towards Shinsekai, where the JP's main branch is located.

Upon my arrival, I find Yamato who has been waiting for me.

"...So you've come, Hiro. You're late." He acknowledges my presence.

"Sorry to make you wait." I apologize for being... late?

"Hahaha... What cheek. Though it's true, you're the only one I'd be willing to wait for." He admits.

Keita enters the room. "Yo, Yamato. We're ready over- Huh? Hiro? What're you doing here?"

"Oh... I see... You wish to have Kageyama join us?" Makoto also walks in, unlike Keita she understands the situation.

"Heh, naturally. It's obvious from all Hiro has achieved that he can be of use to us." Fumi also understands my presence.

"Hmph. Mr. Popularity. Well... I'm not gonna deny that he's good in a fight." Keita smirks.

"Away, fools. I'm speaking with Hiro now. Can't you wait your turns?" Yamato intervenes, upset that they interrupted us.

"Haha, I forgot about that. All right, we'll leave this to you, Chief." Fumi and the others stop talking.

"Now then... to business. I won't take up much of your time. ...Join me. From here in Osaka, we will work together towards the creation of a merit system. Hiro, you know that man has never known equality from the moment of his birth. It's as plain as day There are countless people in the world, each one of them unique. But one's success should not be granted by linage or family ties, as it is now. Individuality must be preserved by a truly skillful man leading the foolish masses! Until now, that was not possible. Preposterous logic and bizarre mores prevented it. Those were merely foolish ideals of the pwerless who fear their own downfall...! As long as such fools remain in power, do you think these wrongs will ever be righted? But with a truly powerful man leading the way, humanity will grow strong and fear nothing! Hiro! You are strong... you are one of the few who might surpass me! Join hands with me and let us lead mankind to true victory!"

After listening to Yamato's extremely long lecture, I simply answer, "okay."

"Ah...! Thank you, Kageyama. I'm glad we met." Makoto smiles at my decision.

"Heh... Good call, Kageyama. That's what I expect from you." Keita smirks in approval.

"Hello, Hiro. Looks like we're comrades now. We've got a ways to go, but we can do it." Fumi does the same as Makoto and smiles.

"Ha... Hahahaha!" Yamato does a forced victory laugh. "I've finally found someone...! I thought you'd agree, Hiro. You're my right-hand man. You will, of course, have a seat as my equal when the time comes. Starting tomorrow, we will eliminate the opposition and open a path to Polaris! I will prepare a room for you at the JP's office in Osaka. Rest well."

"I'll be anticipating tomorrow then." I say my farewells before heading to my room.

* * *

23:30. When I sit on my bed, a bunny-eared Tico appears on my screen.

"Yoohoo, Hiro! Good going surviving another day! I kinda put together a rundown of the stuff you did today... Well? Wanna hear it?" She asks.

"No, I'm fine." I respond feeling too tired after Yamato's lecture to listen.

"Oh...! Man, I nearly forgot to tell you something rilly important!" Tico stops herself from saying goodbye.

"What is it?" I ask.

"The death image site's shutting down tonight! But hey, you've picked a path, right? I'm sure you don't need us anymore! You're on your own when it comes to fighting for the future now! Have fun! Okay, then! Have a nice wheeee!" Tico gleefully says goodbye in her own unique way.

After Tico disappears from the screen, I get a notice from my phone saying that I have two unread messages. One is from Ronaldo and the other is from Daichi. I skim through both sleepily. Both of them are disappointed about my decision. I lie down on my bed exhausted from fighting Mizar and from listening to lectures. Mostly from lectures, though.

_This is my decision. Merit will fix this world._


	2. Chapter 2: The Real Reason Why

**The Real Reason Why**

(Protagonist's POV)

I wake up to the sound of knocking at my door. Yesterday I made my decision to follow Yamato. Everyone else who did not follow Yamato left with either Ronaldo or Daichi. Joe, Otome, and Airi left with Ronaldo, bent on their ways of equality. Hinako, Jungo, and Io left with Daichi. They're not completely sure what to do with the world, but they don't want to join the extremists.

"...It's me. Are you awake, Hiro?" Yamato asks from the other side of the door.

"I'm up." I manage to get out of bed still feeling sleepy.

"Sorry to be ahead of schedule. Can we talk for a moment?" Yamato opens the door and walks in along with the others.

"Ahh, Hiro. You're up. Everyone's here." Fumi walks into my room after Yamato. Her eyes look as hazy as ever.

"Dude, what's with the ugly mug?" Keita rudely jokes.

"I just woke up." I growl back at Keita.

"Pfft, I know that. It was a joke. C'mon, laugh." Keita smirks, amused by my response.

"Good morning, Kageyama. I'm glad to have you along with us today." Makoto smiles genuinely.

"Now... let's get to business. I thought we should review our overall agenda." Yamato pauses, awaiting my response.

"Go on..." I yawn.

"A few things first... We at JP's-meaning those at this branch who can be trusted... We've terminated all facilities and personnel extraneous to the task at hand." The Chief explains what he and the others were doing while I was deciding which group to join yesterday.

"Terminated?" I ask unsure of what he means.

"Streamlined, if you will. Any necessary personnel or materiel can be supplemented. I've been told that Ronaldo Kuriki took over the vacant Nagoya branch. Meanwhile, your friend Shjima seems to have gathered his allies at the Tokyo branch..." Yamato trails off after reporting group Tokyo's status.

"I don't undertsand. They were going on about how it's wrong to fight one's friends. But it's not as if we were ever friends, really... Haha, they make no sense to me." Fumi chuckles.

"They're idiots to oppose us." I respond coldly.

"At ease, Hiro... I am not heartless. If there are those you wish to add to our number, you are free to try to convince them. But that can only happen after they are utterly beaten and have learned their place. Tokyo will be first. Their 'desire' is vague, and I worry Nagoya will subsume them. We will strike first to break them up and then attempt to recruit them individually." Yamato explains the first part of our agenda.

"Well, don't forget about the Septentriones. One of them is bound to show up today too." Fumi reminds Yamato.

"Yes. When all the Septentriones are defeated, the path to Polaris will be opened. Though the other factions are a little better than a mob... They cannot be allowed to challenge the Septentriones. It must be we who defeat it." Yamato elaborates.

"We'll do our best." I confidently say.

"Oh, and there's the Void to consider too. It got Chiba this morning..." Fumi adds.

"Like I give a damn. It doesn't change our plan, so let's hurry and get going." Responds Keita, growing more impatient by the second.

"Well, either way, we have to do this. There's not a lot of room for debate. We'll deal with the Tokyo and Nagoa factions and keep an eye out for the Septentrione. Let's get started, then." After Fumi's last comment, everyone leaves.

I leave my room after everyone else gets out.

* * *

Bookcases surround me on each side. Just like the Tokyo branch, there are three visible floors. Several strung up laterns align with the bookcases. Gold illuminates the room and most of its contents. Metal beams and railings support walkways beside the bookcases.

A column of various sized clocks stand in the center of the northern wall. One spiral staircase is located to the right of the clock column. Impossible lengthy metal ladders stretch from the bottom floor to the third floor. They lean on each opposing wall. The entrance and the back walls are an exception. Rows of wood tables and chairs fill the empty space in the center of the main room.

Noticing my presence within the room, Yamato approaches me.

"Hahaha... It's you, Hiro. Good of you to come to me." He smiles. "I'd believed that with your wisdom, you would choose me.

"Of course I do." I respond feeling a tad sleepy. It's only 7:30 in the morning.

"Hahaha...! That's because you are special. The other trash wouldn't understand." Yamato's sharp canine teeth are visible as he chuckles. "Hiro... Do you know why I decided to create a society based on strength? The Hotsuin family has given their lives to protect Japan since ancient times. It was all done in secret, and we regret not one death. This nation was worth it all. But that was long ago... Do you feel that modern Japan is worth that much loyalty?"

"No, I do not. So that's your real reason?" I inquire.

"That's right... Today's society is not worth the sacrifices it asks of us. Government serves only to protect itself, and the common people wallow in stupor. The nation has changed since the years long gone... And so we must also change. So I...the Hotsuin family, am coming out into the open, not hiding in Japan's shadow. We will protect those worth our protection. Anyone else is a cancer to progress. That is why I seek to create such a dog-eat-dog society. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." I answer in complete agreement.

"I am glad you agree. I've been waiting for someone like you. Ha... It was right of me to keep you alive. Lead the world as my right hand from now on. I'll be counting on you. Well, then, if you'll excuse me."

Yamato gazes at me for a moment before walking away. _Right of him to keep me alive, huh?_ I think back to our first meeting. Makoto brought us in to treat Io's ankle...

_The elevator continued to screech as it sank below ground level. "B"-one, "b"-two... There were no numbers after one and two, just dots. The elevator's screeching came to a halt and the "JP's" symbol lit up. Makoto helped Io out of the elevator. Daichi and I followed them out. Makoto led us to the middle of a gigantic circular room._

_There were thousands of books all neatly organized into bookcases. Three floors of bookcases to be exact, but there's probably even more somewhere. Two staircases leading to the second floor curved around the main entrance. Dual spiral staircases stuck beside the sides of the room. They reached the top floor unlike the curved staircases. Dozens of lit lamps hung, scattered around the room. A ginormous that read 17:30, sat above the third floor._

_"Are you kidding me...? This is what's under the Diet Building!? This can't be real!" Daichi exclaimed. His eyes were wide as he looked around. He couldn't believe the room existed underground._

_"Hey... Did you see that "JP's" logo there a moment ago?" Daichi turned towards me. "How do you pronounce that?"_

_"'Jips,' I guess?" I answer Daichi, not completely sure._

_"That's right, 'Jips.' Now be quiet. I'd like to avoid any trouble." Makoto hushed._

_Before Makoto could continue on, a man wearing a long black coat approached us. His skin was pale, it looked as if he never went out into broad daylight. He had long white hair that stopped slightly above his collar. Even though he was smiling, his silver eyes were narrowed and cold._

_"You're late, Sako. Hm...? Who are they?" The man noticed us._

_"Chief. These young men have signed up for THAT site..." Makoto answered her 'Chief' with a slight hint of tension in her voice._

_"...I see. Why are they here?" The 'Chief' continued to question._

_"...I had them come along since I thought we could get intel on the summonnig app from them. They have firsthand combat experience, so depending on the situation..." Makoto stopped when her 'Chief' held out his hand._

_"That's a little far, Sako. They're civilians. Just debrief them and have done with it." The 'Chief' closed his merciless eyes, still smiling._

_"...Understood, Sir. My apologies." Makoto apologized._

_The 'Chief' looked at me coldly._

_"I'm grateful for your cooperation. But this facility is normally off limits. I must insist that you leave as soon as possible. Well, then..." He nodded to me and left the room._

Afterwards I remember Makoto leading us to a room.

_Makoto finished wrapping Io's ankle._

_"That should do it. It'll hurt for a while, but you should be able to walk." Makoto stood up and Io tested her bandages._

_"Oh... It actually doesn't hurt at all. Thank you very much." Io graciously thanked Makoto._

_"It's nothing. I'd like to take you to Ariake, but I don't really have the time. ...In return, I'd like you to help us out a little too. Tell me what you know about your summoning app." Makoto requested._

_"Oh... Of course." Io agreed._

_Io told Makoto everything we knew about Nicaea and it's summoning app._

_"I see... So you don't know much about it either." Makoto looked a bit disappointed._

_"I'm sorry... And after you went out of your way to treat me..." Io closed her eyes and frowned._

_"No... It's alright. I'm as much to blame. It's just that we're low on information... I have proof now that Nicaea is the origin of the summoning app, so that's progress." Makoto tried to cheer Io up a little._

_"I hope so... We're very sorry." Io apologized again._

_"I'll walk you back to the facility entrance. Just let me return this medkit first." Makoto left after her last sentence._

_"Man... What a relief! She was a lot scarier when we first met her!" Daichi grinned._

_"Mmm-hmm... I'm glad she wasn't as bad as she seemed." Io agreed and smiled too._

_"Hm... Hm? Wait...!" Daichi made some strange faces. "...N-Now that the pressure's off... The pressure's on...! Where's the bathroom...!?"_

_"Let's go look for one." I suggested._

_"Yesss! Thank you! A friend in need is a friend indeed. Now let's get out of here..." I left the room with Daichi._

A while after wandering around we ended up in a facility hallway.

_"Urgh... Hurry, Hiro... Can't hold it..." Daichi managed to say._

_"Shhhh." I heard some voices up ahead._

_"Arrrgh... Don't talk so loud? I'm at my limit here..." Daichi quieted down a little._

_"...Are you serious? But they're just civillians." I heard Makoto speak._

_"Then how can you be positive they won't abuse the summoning app?" She was speaking to Yamato._

_"They cooperated with me and helped reaseal Coordinate K... I don't think they'd abuse it." It seemed like they were talking about us._

_"When man grows accustomed to power, he tends to abuse it. Wouldn't you agree, Sako?" Yamato asks._

_Makoto stayed silent._

_"This conversation is over. Move them to a cell."_

I laugh nervously to myself after remembering what Yamato said. _We ran away after that, only to come back after defeating Dubhe... Chief treats us-me so differently nowadays... Almost to the point where he would willingly kneel before me instead of the other way around, but not quite yet. It doesn't look like his opinion about my friends changed very much. ...I'll remember this._ I continue to walk out the JP's building.

_Yamato's reasons..._

* * *

((A/N For those of you reading my other story, Doubting Merit, I will still update that story. I'll be hopping from story to story until one of the two is finished. After that, I plan to start on a prequel to Doubting Merit that will also be a sequel to this story. Bye for now!))


End file.
